Crush: where everything went wrong
by adayinmymeadow
Summary: it was valentine’s day and everything seemed to go wrong for the reader. (college au)


8:00 am- valentine's day

I sighed and looked down at the Tupperware full of cupcakes that I held in my arms. My heart thumping against my chest. the idea of giving these to him, just had me near a heart attack. I knew this was my chance before class started to give my gift to professor Negan. He was the soccer/basketball coach and sometimes he covered Professor Simon's art class when Mr. Simon was too hungover. I looked down the empty hall, most classes had started, but knowing Simon he would be at least fifteen minutes late, and Negan always passed through here to get to the sports sector of the college to get ready for his 9 am class. I glanced back down at the cupcakes, a small smile on my face. I hope he liked his gift, I had baked all night to get them right.

"who you making those for?" My grandmother's voice entered my mind. "A boy? Boys don't like girls like us! Lose about a hundred pounds and maybe he'll like you." I violently shook my head to get out of that stupid memory. Who asked you? i Thought sadly

I heard laughter and looked up to see Negan coming down the hall with Kirstin, I felt my heart skip a beat. Now my heart skipped a beat for two reasons 1: Negan was so handsome that sometimes he took my breath away and 2: Kirstin was my bully; We had both grown up in a small town where everyone knew everyone and had gone to the same school for most of our lives, and here she was in my college making my life a living hell. I moved myself from the wall, clutching the cupcakes in my hands. Okay this was it. I was going to give these to Negan and that was that. A loud burp caught my attention, just as I turned to look behind me; Simon stumbled into me. causing me to stumble in to Negan. I was too flustered to say anything.

"Aww sorry darling," Simon groaned moving away from me to lean on to the wall. He was wearing dark glasses and smelled of liquor.

"What the fuck Simon!?" Negan asked coming up next to us. I noticed the Kirstin was hanging on to his arm. A stab of jealousy swooped through me. She smiled that conniving smile at me. "I told you to take it easy last night." Simon waved a dismissive hand at him.

"I feel like shit!" Simon moaned. He glanced down at my hands. "Oooo! Cupcakes!" he then took the Tupperware from me. I protested. "Oh, for me?" he asked ripping off the plastic top before grabbing one cupcake and stuffing it in his mouth. "These are so fucking good." Simon groaned and continued to stuff his face. I looked up at Negan, he was watching me with a smirk. embarrassment run through me. I felt the tears of frustration build up. It was just like me to keep my damn mouth shut. I turn tail and fled. I could hear Simon yelling my name, but I didn't care. I was too embarrassed to go back.

I spent the rest of the class time in the culinary department venting to my best friend Gina, she was the TA to the culinary teacher Chef Carol.

"I spent all night making those cupcakes." I pouted as I mixed the chocolate in the bowl. Gina laughed and nodded as she looked over the hand-written test the students had turned in.

"I know you did; and Simon just scarfed them down like tequila." Gina shook her head and continued to grade the test. I nodded again, as I poured the chocolate in to the silicone molds Gina had brought to school. she looked up at me a smile on her face.

"Look, valentine's day isn't over yet, you have till midnight. He's going to be at the valentine day thing the school's throwing, so you'll have your chance." Gina patted me on the shoulder. She then kissed me on my forehead. "Until then don't give up." I opened my mouth to argue but she raised a finger. "I know that Kirstin has her claws all over him, but I doubt that he's dumb enough to fall for that. she just looking for a sugar daddy, he'll figure it out." I gently shook the mold to get the air bubbles out, and finally turned to her.

"She's a jerk face." I whispered. Gina made a noise of agreement.

11:00 am – Valentine's day

I stared down at the wrapped-up chocolate. Gina had placed them in a cute see through plastic bag that had hearts littering the sheen material and tied it off with a red bow. I debated if it was worth it, if Negan would even like the chocolate. I had seen plenty of girls giving Negan gifts all day. How was I supposed to compete with them?

"Oh, look girls," I looked up as Kirstin came up beside my desk. "She has chocolates this time." Kirstin's friend were three other girls that I had never spoken to before. They all smiled at each other.

"Leave me alone." I snapped at her and refused to look at her. In the corner of my eye she leaned down, her face near mine.

"Give it up fatso, Daddy's never going to like a girl like you." She gave a low laugh. "you're just embarrassing yourself." I ignored her reaching for the chocolates to put away but Kirstin snatched them up quickly. "I don't think daddy's going to like these." I watched in horror as she threw them in the garbage. Just as our English professor, Professor Dwight entered the classroom, She quickly moved to her seat.

"All right students turn to page 53 and tell me what you thought of this poem." I stood up to retrieve the chocolates, but I was stopped. "Sit down, class is about to start." Red face I did, I could hear Kirstin laughing at the back of the room. I hated her.

2:00 pm- valentine's day

My last class of the day was a P.E. I had to take if I wanted to graduate. Unfortunately, Negan was covering coach Rick, He was sick with the flu. (but we all knew he had skipped class to be with his girlfriend professor Michonne, the kendo instructor.) Our P.E. class covered the basics of all the sports, so this week we were playing soccer. As I was changing I was debating to skip class and forget about Negan, however there was a part of me that wanted to see him, and secretly fawn over him.

Once I had changed in to my sweat pants and sweat shirt, I made it out to the field where the rest of my class was meeting up. Kirstin was already there flirting with Negan dressed in short workout shorts and a sports bra. Her dyed blonde hair pulled in a high pony tail. I wanted to rushed up to her and yank her by her hair screaming that she was a total bitch.

"Gather around everyone!" Negan shouted smiling to the small crowd that surrounded him. "These are the teams!" He shouted out the names on each group and tossed the ball to the leader of the teams. I noticed Kirstin moving to the opposite side of the field and I groaned inward, she was going to make my life a living hell.

Throughout the game Kirstin had decided to make me her punching bag. She tripped me, pulled my hair and even kicked my feet out from under me. I could feel the anger rolling and boiling in the center of my chest, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

"Stephanie!" Negan shouted, catching my attention. My heart begun to speed up. he knew my name!? "Get out of your fucking head!" as I turned to look at him I was hit in the back of the head with the soccer ball. I went sprawling to the ground. I could hear Kirstin and her friends laughing. I slowly sat up, tears rimming my eyes. " Are you okay doll?" I looked up to see Negan crouching next to me. his hand on my back rubbing it in gentle circles. Nausea hit me unexpectedly.

"I feel dizzy." I whispered, slowly looking up at him. He had a sad look on his face. Without a word he wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me to my feet. I was ecstatic that Negan was being nice to me and touching me, but I was mortified of the situation I was in. Negan turned to the group surrounding us.

"I'm cutting this fucking class short. Go home!" he told the other students. The rest of the students moved away from us, happy to go home early. he began to lead me to the medical sector of the campus. Kirstin came up next to us.

"Oh, come on Negan!" She said grabbing his arm. "I was winning! We can't leave the game now. She'll be alright!" Negan turned to glare at Kirstin.

"She's in this fucking situation because of you." Negan snarled ripping his arm from her grip. "You didn't fucking think I would fucking notice you torturing the girl?" Kirstin stopped and looked surprised. "or how that was a perfect shot to her head?" She opened her mouth to explain. "I don't want to fucking hear it." he snapped and we continued to move toward the medical building.

A sharp pain in my head caught me by surprise and I screamed. I turned to see Kirstin grabbing my hair. I don't know what came over me, my fist balled up; and everything went red. I heard a snap. Kirstin let me go screaming in pain. I watched in horror as blood begun to pour out her nose.

"shit!" Negan shouted reaching out grabbing Kirstin by the arm. I pulled away from him. I was horrified with myself. I could hear him shouting my name as I ran, but I didn't care I made a huge mistake. I was scared of the consequences that would follow.

6:30 pm- valentine's day

After I ran from Negan I gathered my things and went home. I decided to bury myself under all the blankets I owned to shield myself from the embarrassment I was to the world. I was quite content with my tablet, snacks and bottles of water. I had decided to live under my blankets until I died. Was I being dramatic? Absolutely.

'The party's going start soon you should get ready." I heard Gina shout near my room door. I buried myself deeper in to my blankets. I refused to answer her. The blanket was ripped off my head. I groaned clutching my teddy bear closer to my body. "Did you hear me?" She asked. I reached for my blanket, but she held it out of my reach.

"I refuse to go to the party." I announced reaching for my blanket again. Gina shook her head, ripping the blanket off me. I whined as she tossed my blanket on my desk chair.

"Hell no! I have this amazing outfit planned for you! You are going girl!" I groaned as Gina grabbed my arm to pull me out of bed.

"If the headmaster sees me he'll expel me! I punched a student! I think i broke her nose!" I wailed shoving my body harder into my mattress. Gina gave a laugh letting me go.

"Girl, her nose was fake to begin with." she smiled down at me and stretched herself out next to me. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, giving a sigh. "Honestly I don't blame you. She pushed you too much today. Over what? a man! I mean come on! Now get your ass out of bed and get dress. You are going to go to that party. And if I have to strangle you, you are going to have a good time." She squeezed my shoulder before climbing off my bed. I rolled over pulling my pillow over my head.

"I refuse." I muttered. "Nothing you say will change my mind." I yelled. I heard Gina enter my room again.

"I made strawberry chocolate eclairs and Japanese croquette for the party." I slowly took the pillow off my head to look at her.

7:30 pm – valentine's day

"I can't believe you seduced me with food." I grumbled as I looked down at my paper plate full of eclairs and croquettes. Leave it to Gina to cook my favorite food, to lure me to a party. Gina laughed and bumped my shoulder with hers.

"oh, come on! I made those for you. I wanted you to have a good time!" She smiled at me. "You'll make friends! And maybe see Negan." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. I tried not to smile.

"I'm still mad at you." I whispered and bit in to a croquette. Someone called Gina's name, we both turned to see Tony. As Gina greeted the would-be suitor. I couldn't help but study my friend. Gina was gorgeous, and tall. Her black braids were pulled back in an elegant bun. She was dressed in a white sheer flora maxi skort romper the pink flowers littered all over the fabric, strappy shoes on her delicate feet. Her rich umber skin seemed to glow, she was in her element. I sighed. I was lucky to have such a caring friend.

I looked down at my dress, it was a red and black Polka Dot Print Grenadine Tulle Tutu dress. Red pumps on my feet. I felt like a doll dressed up to trick people in to think I was social.

"What do you think Steph?" I turned to Gina. Both she and Tony were looking at me. "the shrimp and herb canapes? What did you think of them? Tony made them" Oh no! I had to be social!

"I haven't had the chance to taste them yet! But they looked yummy so far." I answered. Laughter caught my attention. I turned to see Negan standing with a group of people. I felt my face heat up with the memories from today. I found myself clutching my bag closely to my side. I had the final gift I wanted to give to Negan tucked in my bag.

I looked around noticing the sea of bodies crowding on the floor. Laughter, voices, everyone having a good time. The music was low but I could hear the romantic songs that the DJ was playing. The tables litter around the area crowded with students. The dance floor flooded with swaying bodies. Red, pink and white decorations plastered along the wall, plastic valentine's day decorations scattered along the tables. Hell, a cupid made of ice towered the food area.

"You look nice." I turned in surprise to see Negan standing close to me. He was smiling down at me. When did he get here! I looked around realizing Gina and tony were gone. Don't be awkward! I mentally shouted to myself.

"Thank you." I whispered. I quickly looked down at my feet. Why am I social awkward mess?

"How's your head darling?" He asked. I looked up at him again, but he had reached up touching the back of my head and gently rubbed. I felt myself melt in his hand. "no big bump, but it seems you're okay." I almost whimpered in protest when he removed his hand.

"Do you want an eclair?" I awkwardly asked holding up my plate. He smiled and took one . And just like that I found myself in an actual conversation with Negan. We spoke of our hobbies and classes. He asked me about my favorite movies and I asked about his favorite teams. I was in heaven.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked. I nodded as I bit in to a croquette.

"Please!" He smiled at me and reached out wiping crumbs from my mouth. Once he was out of sight, I was internally screaming. I couldn't believe this!

"Girl!" Gina came out of nowhere, surprising me. "see! I told you!" She hugged me. "You should ask him to dance!" Gina rocked us side to side in excitement. Tony came up next to us holding cups of punch in each hand.

"it's our song! Remember last year when you slapped me?" Tony laughed. Gina tilted her head. Backstreet boys " as long as you love me" was heard. Tony placed the drinks on a table next to us. He took her hand and sang along pulling her to the dance floor. Gina turned to me, as she moved away from me. "Give him the gift." Was all she said as she disappeared in a sea of bodies.

"There you are." My breath caught in my throat. Kirstin stood there, in a very short white Sexy Backless Halter Dress, the front was deep plunging neck line that stopped at her belly button. Her nose had a bandage, the bruising was showing through her make up. I took a step back as she took a step forward.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to punch you!" I blurted out. "You grabbed me by the hair." Kirstin narrowed her eyes at me. She looked over at Negan, who was chatting with the Archery Professor Daryl. She turned back at me. "He's only being nice to you 'cause he thinks you're retarded." I felt tears rim my eyes. I looked down at my plate, I had two red velvet cupcakes left. Something in me snapped, I was tired. I was tired of being bullied. I looked up at Kirstin she stared down at me a sneer on her face.

"That's an offensive term!" I shouted slamming the paper plate in her face. I noticed the people around us watched in surprise, some gasped, others stared in shock and Gina's laughter burst somewhere behind me. I noticed Negan quickly making his way to me. Embarrassed I did as I always do: I ran.

9:00 pm Valentine's day

I found myself walking past the theater. Old memories flood my mind. I had missed this place. For a year I had tried to forget, but it was always on the back of my mind. I pulled open the front door to see it was unlocked. As I made my way into the seating area I noticed my old dance teacher cleaning up.

"I'm sorry but class is over." Professor Maggie looked up at me. A smile broke on her face. "Stephanie!" She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "It's been forever since I saw you!" I smiled back. "What happened?"

" Well you know, my grandmother told me to get a real degree or she would stop paying for my tuition." I answered. "so, like a fool I did." I laughed. "But hey, I get to eat what I want now." I said gesturing to my body. Maggie gave me a sad smile and squeezed my shoulder. She had been the one to try to change my mind, but my grandmother won in the end.

"I'm sorry about that." She looked around. "If you want to use the stage for old time sake, go ahead. I have a date with my husband." She gave me a hug and gathered her things. She waved at me as she left the building. I turned back to the stage.

It had been a year since I had danced on this stage. I was the lead in the ballet vison of the little mermaid Maggie had directed. That was the night I had met Negan for the first time. He was back stage congratulating Maggie when I had tripped over an exposed wire and crashed in to him. he had smiled and told me I was amazing. I was smitten.

I moved on the stage. I looked around the empty seats and pulled off my bag tossing it to the ground. I could hear the music in my head as I moved in to first position. I moved along the stage dancing to the invisible music. Slowly at first, as my body begun to remember the dance step, I moved faster. Jumps and spins, a leg lift here and there. I found myself toward the end of the song. I spun faster and faster. Just as the music ended in my mind I dropped to my knees, dramatically sprawled to the ground. I shuddered with breath I had been holding. I could hear the applause that I had once craved, but the face of my grandmother flooded my mind.

"get your damn head out of the clouds girl! Dancing isn't a real career!" My grandmother voice floated around me. "you honestly think you could be a star!? Dancing with a company? Big girls like us never make it!" I sat up bringing my knees to my chest. I had messed everything up. Valentine's day was a bust, there was always next year, right?

"Damn girl! You're still fucking amazing!" I snapped my attention to stage right Negan was standing near the curtains a smile on his face. I climbed to my feet in a hurry. "And you danced in heels! Shit!" He moved toward me and I felt like a doe caught in headlights.

"How did--" I started. Negan raised something, it was a package wrapped in red wrapping paper tied off with silver twine. "Hey! That's mine!" I said reaching for the package.

"No, it's mine." Negan smiled down at me and held it out of my reach. "Gina told me. It fell out of your bag when you hit Kirstin again." I looked away. I heard the paper rip and I looked up to see Negan pulling the red scarf that I had sewn out of the package. "Oh shit Doll! This is fucking gorgeous!" He wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"I'm glad you like it." I said softly. Negan tickled my nose with the end of the scarf.

"also, the cupcakes and chocolate you made were good too." I looked up at him. "I saw my name on the bottom of the Tupperware, and wrestled it out of Simons greedy hands, and Dwighty-boy gave me the chocolates out of the trash." Negan leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm sorry about Kirstin, she thinks I'm gonna be her fucking sugar daddy." He laughed. He looked down at his watch. "It's still valentine's day. How about I take you to dinner?" he held out his arm to me.

"I would like that." I said softly. Negan smiled.

" You know doll," Negan lead me to my bag. "If we're going to get to know each other you should start talking more." I picked up my bag. "You being shy and all is cute, but I've seen that fire." I grabbed him arm again. My face burning. I nodded. "What do you say Darling?" He looked down at me.

"We'll see " I answered. Negan laughed and kissed me on the head. As he led me out of the theater, I couldn't help but wonder if this was a new beginning. I mean I stood up to Kirstin...maybe I can stand up to grandmother too.


End file.
